


Les mains dans la terre

by sous_le_saule



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, gardening together, houseplants
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sous_le_saule/pseuds/sous_le_saule
Summary: Jardinage: activité qui consiste à se mettre de la terre partout, avec un résultat parfois inattendu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ca ne révolutionnera pas le genre, j'en conviens, mais j'avais besoin de parvenir à terminer un truc, si possible en français et pas prise de tête. Et un peu de fluff, ça ne fait jamais de tort.

« Non, Aziraphale, je suis désolé mais j’ai pas le temps, là. Je viens de commencer le rempotage annuel. »

« Tu t’occupes vraiment de tes plantes ? Je croyais que tu te contentais de leur faire les gros yeux. »

« Ca, c’est le petit plus. Mais on n’obtient rien de bon en usant seulement de discipline, en jardinage comme ailleurs. »

« Pourquoi ne te sers-tu pas de tes pouvoirs ? Tu aurais fini en un instant. »

« D’abord, parce que les résultats sont meilleurs. Ensuite, parce que ça me détend. »

« Bon… pas pour le thé alors. Dîner ? »

« J’en ai bien pour deux jours, tu sais. On se voit vendredi, de toute façon, non ? »

« Oui. Eh bien… à vendredi, alors. »

Aziraphale raccrocha. Ce n’était pas plus mal, après tout. Ca lui laisserait le temps de finir de ranger les livres qu’il avait dénichés la veille, et même d’en lire trois ou quatre. Ce n’était pas comme s’il allait s’ennuyer en attendant vendredi.

« Mon ange, ça me fait toujours plaisir de t’avoir au téléphone, mais si tu m’appelles toutes les deux minutes, je ne suis pas près de… »

« Je peux venir t’aider ? »

~~~

 

« Tu ne mets pas de gants ? » demanda Aziraphale en maintenant les yeux rivés sur les mains noircies de Crowley, parce qu’il ne parviendrait pas à conserver un air impassible s’il regardait un peu trop longtemps le petit cactus trognon au sourire niais qui ornait la poche du tablier du démon.

« Avoir les mains dans la terre, ça fait partie du plaisir de jardiner. Mais je peux t’en matérialiser une paire, si tu as peur pour ta manucure… »

Aziraphale n’avait pas vraiment envie d’être le seul à porter ce genre de gants hideux. Il considéra ses ongles impeccables avec une pointe de regret. « Non, non, ça ira. » Il balaya du regard les innombrables plantes de l’appartement que Crowley avait rassemblées dans la verrière, les divers paquets de terreau et de substrat, les pots vides minutieusement ordonnés selon leur diamètre et leur couleur. A l’instar du démon, il enfila un tablier et retroussa ses manches. « Qu’est-ce que je peux faire ? »

« Tu peux te faire la main sur Dor... sur l’azalée. Elle est plutôt accommodante. Non, Aziraphale, ça, c’est un cactus. Sur ta gauche. Non. Le cache-pot rouge. Voilà. »

En imitant Crowley qui s’occupait d’une plante à larges feuilles vert et jaune – Dieu sait comment elle pouvait bien s’appeler – Aziraphale retira précautionneusement l’azalée de son pot et effrita la motte de terre.

« Maintenant, tu démêles gentiment les racines », expliqua le démon en montrant l’exemple d’un geste sûr, tout en surveillant d’un air inquiet le bon déroulement des opérations. Il s’interrompit pour choisir avec un soin un brin maniaque un pot un peu plus grand que celui dont venait d’être extraite l’azalée, et il le tendit à Aziraphale. 

« Tu disposes un peu de gravier dans le fond, pour le drainage. Et quand tu auras mis la terre, tu la tasses. Sans exagération. »

Aziraphale ne voyait pas pourquoi le premier paquet de terreau qui lui était tombé sous la main ne convenait pas mais Crowley insista jusqu’à ce qu’il finisse par trouver la terre de bruyère. Des sacs émanait une riche odeur d’humus qui, combinée aux effluves des plantes qui les entouraient, rappela à Aziraphale celle qui l’avait accueilli à son arrivée sur Terre, quand la planète n’était encore qu’un immense jardin regorgeant de possibilités. Il inspira profondément. C’était presque aussi agréable que le parfum des vieux livres. Il se retourna, surpris d’entendre Crowley fredonner à mi-voix, et le démon lui adressa un regard complice, comme s’il avait suivi le fil de ses pensées.

Quand il eut terminé d’arroser l’azalée (« Pas trop ! »), Aziraphale la contempla d’un air satisfait. Bon, d’accord, elle était un peu de travers. Et pas vraiment au milieu du pot. Et c’était évidemment ridicule de la trouver plus pimpante qu’elle ne l’était cinq minutes auparavant. Presque autant que de lui prêter une mine reconnaissante. Toutefois, il eut le sentiment d’avoir accompli une sorte de rituel certes simple mais utile, qui le reconnectait à quelque chose de très ancien, lui qui vivait en ville depuis si longtemps.   

Entre-temps, Crowley avait transféré au moins cinq ou six plantes, et s’attaquait maintenant aux orchidées. Ses mains fines et gracieuses manipulaient les hampes fragiles avec une délicatesse qui n’était pas sans rappeler la façon dont il caressait la carrosserie de la Bentley.

« Aziraphale ? »

« Mmmmoui ? »

« Puisque tu es là, ça m’arrangerait que tu m’aides pour le dracaena. Il est devenu gigantesque », dit Crowley avec une fierté non dissimulée.

La tâche d’Aziraphale consistait essentiellement à tenir les troncs droits pendant que le démon se chargeait du reste. Quand ils furent replantés, il lui sembla que le terreau méritait d’être compacté davantage, là, tout près des mains de Crowley qui s’affairaient. Aziraphale n’osa pas relever les yeux lorsque leurs doigts se frôlèrent comme par accident. Ceux de Crowley s’immobilisèrent un bref instant – et Aziraphale eut l’impression que, comme lui, les plantes retenaient leur souffle - mais ne reculèrent pas. L’ange lança alors un coup d’œil subreptice au démon qui fixait leurs mains d’un air interdit. Ah, ça ne devrait pas être permis d’être aussi adorable quand on rougit ! Leurs doigts tassèrent la terre tiède et souple autour des troncs, se caressant timidement au passage, aussi longtemps qu’ils purent prétendre prendre soin du dracaena.

Ce qu’est que lorsqu’ils eurent terminé que leurs regards se croisèrent enfin.

« Mon ange, tu… »

« Oui ? » fit Aziraphale d’une voix un peu étranglée.

« …tu as un peu de terre, là, sur le nez », bredouilla Crowley.

Ils regardèrent leurs mains souillées. Aziraphale se souvint avoir vu un linge propre près des tuteurs et… il se retrouva subitement à loucher sur le poignet, exempt de terre, avec lequel Crowley lui frottait maladroitement le bout du nez. Sans réfléchir, l’ange leva légèrement la tête pour embrasser l’endroit où sa peau laissait transparaître le délicat dessin des veines. La main de Crowley dérapa sur sa joue.

Le démon abaissa lentement son bras, les yeux plantés dans ceux d’Aziraphale et emplis d’une tendresse qui ôta les derniers doutes de l’ange. Il n’avait pas imaginé ou mésinterprété ces regards et ces inflexions de voix qui pointaient de plus en plus souvent sous la carapace de nonchalance et d’ironie de Crowley.

« Désolé. Je crois que j’ai fait pire que mieux », s’excusa le démon d’un ton plus amusé que contrit.

« Puisque tu trouves ça drôle… » Aziraphale plaqua ses mains maculées de terre sur les joues de Crowley qui écarquilla les yeux tandis que l'ange l’attirait à lui pour l’embrasser. Leurs nez se heurtèrent avant qu’Aziraphale pense à incliner un peu la tête. Ils furent interrompus par un soudain bruissement de feuilles qui fusa autour d’eux comme une ovation. Crowley essaya bien de toiser les impudentes voyeuses, mais elles ne semblèrent pas le moins du monde impressionnées, probablement parce qu’il arborait la même expression idiote et extatique que le petit cactus brodé. Aziraphale se doutait que lui-même ne valait guère mieux.

Crowley lui attrapa la main et l’entraina dans le salon, au regret manifeste des spectatrices. Ils pouffèrent en passant devant le miroir.

« Il me semble que tu t’en tires un peu trop bien, » fit remarquer le démon. Du bout des doigts, il suivit les traits du visage d’Aziraphale, puis glissa ses mains le long de sa mâchoire jusque dans ses cheveux. Leurs lèvres entrouvertes s’effleurèrent, en caresses légères mêlant leurs respirations, qu’ils firent durer jusqu’à ce qu’ils ne puissent plus réfréner leur impatience.

Comme il n’y avait cette fois personne pour les déranger, ils mirent longtemps avant de s’écarter l’un de l’autre, échevelés, le visage barbouillé et les yeux brillants. Aziraphale sourit en songeant que leur premier baiser aurait pour toujours la même odeur que leurs premiers pas sur Terre.


End file.
